


Too Early For An Apocalypse

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like the world is going to end...again, but Jack really needs his coffee first to give the latest apocalypse a second glance. Just for lulz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early For An Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Too Early For An Apocalypse  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> team  
> 413 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

Jack yawned as he stepped from the elevator. Oh-four-hundred was way too early to start the day. Walter was waiting in the hall, his hands wound tightly around a rolled up file folder.

"Sir," he said as soon as he noticed the general, then continued with what sounded like a rather hurried and prepared explanation, "NORAD identified incoming bogies entering the solar system approximately thirty minutes ago. They're currently orbiting the moon-"

Jack grabbed the folder before Walter could further damage it, flipping it open but not reading any of the report. "Goa'uld?" He fought another yawn as he made for his office, Walter matching his pace.

"Looks like it, sir."

"Don't they ever get tired of this schtick?" Jack forced down a sigh; Walter just looked more nervous. They rounded the corner to find Daniel heading towards them from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Jack," he said, joining the group.

"Daniel." Jack snatched the large mug of coffee from him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Daniel grumbled with a glare in Jack's direction. "What's with the early morning wake up call? End of the world or something?"

"Probably."

Daniel sighed. "It's always something."

Jack so agreed. Walter seemed to decide now was the best time to finish his report. Jack half listened to the sergeant babble on, the words washing over him. Hadn't they just done this? He could swear there had been an Apocalypse last Tuesday. He yawned, his hand coming up automatically to cover his mouth.

Carter and Teal'c met them in the briefing room looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that Carter never left the base last night.

"Sir, what's go..."

"Apocalypse," both Jack and Daniel answered.

"Again?"

"It is getting old," Jack mumbled, tossing the file onto the table. Carter gave him a knowing look. Even Teal'c seemed bored with the situation. He motioned for Daniel to fill in the others—he knew Daniel had been listening to Walter.

Twenty minutes later he looked around the table at the faces of his premier team, his friends. They were a mixture of frustrated and uninterested. Maybe with a tinge of bitter amusement. This did seem to happen an awful lot to them.

Jack clapped his hands together, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. "So..."

"Sir?"

"Go do what you do best."

"That is?" asked Daniel, distracted with trying to keep the rolled folder flat on the table.

"Save the world, of course."


End file.
